We Swore Forever
by celia princessa
Summary: Nami, Zoro, and Luffy swore to be together forever. Ten years later, Luffy is dead, Nami is a pirate captain, and Zoro a famous bounty hunter. Nami and Zoro fought bitterly the day Luffy died, and haven't spoken since...R&R!


This fic came to me in a brilliant flash of whatsit, like most of my fanfics (Okay, actually I was playing with a Nami KiSS doll, and I had a little story for each outfit...please, stop laughing now!). THIS IS INCREDIBLY A/U AND PROBABLY OOC IN SEVERAL PARTS!!! You have been warned...at least it isn't Mary-Sue! Oh, and Nami/Zoro ahead (Slight Nami/Luffy)!  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs* Naruto, you do it...*Naruto pops up* Naruto: Okay! Naruto-chan/Bunny does not own any of the characters in this story, including me, even though I am not in this story because I'm too busy kicking ass and taking names!!! One day, the ass I kick will be Sasuke's and the name I take will be...Sasuke!!!  
  
* N * A * M * I *  
  
A lean figure, clad in black, leapt off of the balcony and landed cat- like on the ground below. Boots made a soft thud, and dark eyes flashed to check the bag slung over a shoulder. Teeth flashed between smirking lips, and the figure took off running towards the harbor. A ship was boarded, orders were barked, and the ship left. For the thief and pirate captain Nami, this was standard procedure.  
She pulled off her black bandana, and ran her fingers through short strawberry blonde hair. In the lantern light of her cabin, you could see how striking her slim figure was, and the lightly tanned skin that hugged her close. She undid a few buttons on her black shirt, leaving it so it barely covered her chest, and flopped down on the bed. The loot, she would look through later. Right now, she needed to relax.  
Nami was just about to close her eyes, when she noticed a glint of gold sparkle in the dim light. She sighed, pulling the locket around her neck closer to her face. She gently pried it open, and looked at the pictures inside. On one side, her old boyfriend. He wasn't exactly handsome, with wide eyes, a goofy smile, and black hair that never seemed in place, but that wasn't the point. She had loved Monkey D. Luffy, that wonderful boy that had eaten the Devil's Gum Gum fruit as a child. But, foolish Luffy was always chasing his dream, and had drowned on his way to the Grand Line, where the One Piece treasure lie. A rubber pirate couldn't swim.  
On the other side was her old best friend, Roronoa Zoro. She and Zoro had fought bitterly the day they found out Luffy was dead, and hadn't spoken since. Zoro's short green hair and serious expression fit the swordsman like a glove. Nami's face softened a bit as she thought of the good times they had once shared. The Three Musketeers, they had called themselves, an inseparable triumvirate since Nami was six, and Zoro and Luffy were eight.  
"It's been ten years," Nami said softly to herself. "Ten years since we all first met. We only lasted seven years together, when we swore forever." She sighed, and got up to change. She didn't bother to look through the loot, and merely kicked it aside on her way to the wardrobe. Her boots were kicked off, pants slid off of a slender frame, and shirt tossed aside. A simple white nightgown replaced her dark clothes, and Nami blew out the lamp. Her body ached with fatigue; she had been up since dawn, and it was past midnight now. She groaned slightly as she lie down, while pain teased her back. Her eyes shut as her head hit the pillow, and before sleep claimed her, her last thoughts were of how much she missed Zoro and Luffy.  
  
* Z * O * R * O *  
  
WANTED: NAMI, DEAD OR ALIVE, ON CHARGES OF THIEVERY AND PIRACY. REWARD: 4000 BERRIES. A pretty face, with short strawberry blonde hair framing dark eyes, looked back at him. The poster had been up on his wall for two years now, and he had still done nothing about it. Nami was dangerous, smart, and cunning, but Roronoa Zoro was the only one who could match her wits. Did he bother to try, though, and get on her trail?  
No, of course not. Nami's case was saved for if he was at the end of his rope, and his bounty-hunting career was nearly finished. That would be awhile, Zoro thought to himself. He turned his head from her poster, looking out the window and into the inky night. The sky looked like a huge black blanket with holes in it, letting starlight filter through and twinkle softly. "Just like her eyes," he said softly, thinking of Nami.  
Nami was stubborn and brash, never thinking before she did anything. She had been tomboyish, never paying attention to the femininity her mother expected. Zoro closed his eyes, remembering their idyllic past, the seven years of playtime between the three. Love had blossomed between Luffy and Nami, and ever since then, Zoro had felt like the third wheel whenever he saw their hands clasped or their lips meet.  
The swordsman had fallen hard for Nami, and never realized it until it was too late. The day she had smacked him hard across the face, telling him she hated him. . . that was the day Zoro had wanted to hold her close and kiss her tears away. He laughed to himself. "How cliche does that sound?" he said out loud to no one. "I fall in love with my best friend, who's already in love with my other best friend who's been dead for three years, and we're no longer speaking to each other!" He shook his head, chuckling.  
Zoro stood up, and cast his white shirt aside. The moonlight showed a scarred (yet muscular) chest, bearing a couple of fresh wounds from a recent swordfight. He kicked his boots off, and flopped down on his bed. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his short green hair. Would he ever see her again? As sleep pulled him into it's comforting embrace, Zoro couldn't help but wonder if Nami was happy, wherever she was.  
  
* O * N * E * P * I * E * C * E *  
  
Constructive criticism is more than welcome and will be appreciated...flames shall be put out with my mighty bucket of water! *points to Naruto, who is desperately trying to balance a bucket of water on his head* ^^ 


End file.
